Recently, following the proliferation of personal computers, ink-jet recording system printers are rapidly spreading. Specifically, in the field of graphic art and designing, its utilization is being taken notice of due to its high quality resembling photography.
As a recording sheet used for ink-jet recording system, conventionally, a recording sheet wherein an ink receiving layer (hereinafter, referred also to as "ink-absorption layer") is provided on ordinary paper or a support referred to as an ink-jet recording paper has been used. However, when the above-mentioned recording papers are employed, much ink blurring results and glossiness is low. Therefore, the above-mentioned recording papers could not be employed for the above-mentioned field wherein high resolution and high glossiness is required.
In addition, when a transparent support is used to produce an original for an OHP (over-head projector), there was the problem that a porous ink-absorption layer interferred light transmittance.
In order to overcome the above-mentioned problems, Japanese Patent Publication Open to Public Inspection (hereinafter, referred to as Japanese Patent O.P.I. Publication) Nos. 216990/1992 and 64306/1994 disclose technologies of an ink-jet recording sheet wherein a resin-covered paper, i.e., an RC (resin coated) paper, in which both sides of the paper are covered with resin, is used for a support and gelatin is used for the ink-receiving layer.
According to the above-mentioned specifications, they assured to have high resolution and, further, could provide a glosy image. However, they were still inadequate in terms of overall quality. Specifically, dot reproducibility was insufficient so that they could not be used for original graphic art work nor printing of a fine design picture.